1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to personal cleaning devices; and more particularly to an improved wall mounted back-scrubbing and massaging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Kennedy, U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,215 describes an invention relating to a unit adapted to be used for the cleaning of a person""s back. The invention has a disposable cleaning unit particularly adapted to be used in a shower stall of a motel, hotel, or the like. The device includes a broad sponge surface that is preferably shaped to conform to the curvature of a person""s back and also includes a means to suitably mount the cleaning means in a vertical position on the wall of a shower. The disposable cleaning unit includes a support member preferably composed of a plastic material, such as polystyrene, to which is suitably secured a layer of plastic foam material which is adapted to receive a water and soap solution. The cleaning unit may be secured to the wall of the shower by a pair of opposed channel members which removably receive opposing edge portions of the support member. The cleaning unit may be supported by the channel members at a height to provide an optimum height above the floor of the shower stall for a user.
Atkins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,560 describes a brush and holding device for mounting on a wall of a bathtub or shower, the holding device comprising a back section and a plurality of tabs spaced from said back section and defining therewith retaining areas. The brush includes a body portion dimensioned to be removably received by said retaining areas, the bristles of said brush extending substantially beyond said tabs so as to present a continuous bristle surface for contact by the user.
Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,226 describes a T-shaped cleaning and massaging device adapted for mounting on the walls of a shower stall for cleaning and massaging a user""s back.
Robison, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,519 describes a body scrubbing apparatus such as a stationary back scrubber is disclosed for attachment to a wall which comprises a resilient sponge device having a reservoir at the top there of for gravity feeding liquid detergent from the reservoir to the bottom of the porous member of sponge. In one embodiment a sponge having a gradient density increasing from the reservoir downwardly toward the bottom of the porous member or a sponge is provided to minimize pooling or collection of liquid detergent at the bottom of the sponge or porous member.
Lotis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,259 describes this disclosure pertains to a flexible rubber-like mat having a plurality of suction cups affixed to one lateral surface thereof. The other lateral surface is substantially covered with a loose pile fabric-like material adapted to be releasing engaged by one surface of a flexible soap containing apparatus. The plastic gripping surface of the flexible soap container is adapted with a multiplicity of multi-directional material grasping fingers. The remainder of the container is fabricated from porous sponge-like material enabling the soap within to be fluidly communicated with the exterior porous surfaces of the container. The mat may be installed on a wall or on the interior surfaces of a bathtub providing a convenient storage location for the soap container and utility as a washing aid.
Kenner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,068 describes a back washer and massager supported on a shower wall. The invention includes a pad of foam plastic with a waterproof cover and a rigid backing plate supported by a plurality of suction cups with a terry cloth or similar fabric cover mounted on the pad. The invention enables easy removal for laundering. The cover for the pad includes a pocket on the interior surface thereof to receive soap positioned in a net bag so that a person taking a shower or bath can position their back or any other inaccessible area of their body against the surface of the terry cloth or other fabric cover and by moving the body area engaged with the cover provide a washing or massaging function on the surface area of the body.
Stowers et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,352 describes a back washer is provided and consists of a sponge rubber washing member affixed to a flat flexible rubber base plate that is removably mounted to a flat surface so that a person can wash their back against the washing member when in shower and bathtub.
Hill, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,755 describes a pliable, waterproof mat has a rough, fibrous surface and a woven backing. A fabric tape extends about the mat perimeter which, along with stitching, serves to hold fabric closure pieces in place on the mat backing. Wall surface attachment, either to a room wall or a bathtub wall, is accomplished by the use of adhesively backed fabric closure pieces of either strip or patch shape with the latter used for temporary installation. A waterproof container permits packing of a damp mat in a suitcase.
Ballares et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,389 describes a back scrubber to be used in the shower includes a holder which is ordinarily adhered to the shower wall by suction cups and which has a releasable and reversible sponge thereon which can be quickly replaced or used without removing the holder from the wall.
Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,635 describes a back cleaning apparatus which is adapted to be mounted in either a shower or bathtub. The apparatus includes suction cups for removably attaching it to the wall of a shower or bathtub. The cleaning surface comprises a sponge rubber member provided with a cover member such as indoor-outdoor carpet.
Dion, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,302 describes a wall mounted back washer and applicator which may be used to wash, massage, or to apply lotion or salve to the back of the human torso without assistance. The device includes a foam pad mounted to a rigid plate which contains a plurality of suction cups for demountably attaching to any wall surface. In the alternative, the foam pad may be replaced by or used in conjunction with an inflatable bladder 40 which is inflated or deflated according to the user""s desires for a rougher or softer application surface. The size of the device accommodates for the use of any standard size wash cloth. Fabric of equal or larger size and thickness can be used with the device.
Huber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,864 describes a back scrubber includes a reversible cleaning pad having two sides. Each side has a different type of cleaning surface. There is a mechanism for selectively and releasably connecting the pad to a wall of a shower stall so that either side can face outwardly. The mechanism may include suction cups. The suction cups may be on both sides of the pad.
Hayes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,083 describes a device to clean or apply a balm to a person""s back includes a rigid base panel fastened to a wall with suction cups on a shower wall. The device includes a foam panel covered PVC sheet which in turn is covered with a plastic netting to reduce the sliding friction with an overall cover. The device may include a spinal scrubber between the cover and the netting of vertical row of semi-rigid block members attached to a panel all encased in foam and sealed film. Foam balm applicators may be attached on the cover either in netting pockets or with cotton balls attached on the foam applicators.
The prior art teaches various devices which assist in cleaning or massaging a person""s back while taking a shower. However, the prior art does not teach a device that is easy to mount on a shower wall, provides a suitable structure for rubbing and massaging one""s back while in the shower, and also provides for easy interchangeability of scrubbing and massaging materials, either to provide different textures or for laundering the scrubbing and massaging materials. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a wall mounted back-scrubbing and massaging apparatus having a wall mounting plate which is removably attachable to a wall surface with a suction cup means. A scrubbing means mounting box is mounted onto the wall mounting plate and a scrubbing means, preferably a sponge, is removably attached to a scrubbing means mounting surface on the mounting box. A plurality of outwardly extending fingers is integral with the mounting box penetrate the sponge, further securing the sponge onto position. The sponge is thus supported in spaced relationship with respect to the wall surface by the scrubbing means mounting box so as to be in a position for convenient scrubbing of a person""s skin when brought into contact with the sponge. In a second embodiment, the mounting box provides an angled outer surface. The apparatus further includes a cover having a cover sidewall corresponding to the angled outer surface. The cover frictionally engages the angled outer surface clamping a flexible lateral apron portion of the scrubbing means. The cover and the mounting box provide a drain means for enabling water passage and drainage. The cover preferably further includes a pair of handles so the user may more firmly grasp the cover for mounting and dismounting it. In a further embodiment of the invention a means for adjusting the vertical height of the apparatus is taught so as to enable the device to be conveniently used with both tall and shorter individuals. A means is also taught for positively engaging a larger set of suction cups of the wall attachment means of the invention and for releasing them in conjunction with a set of laterally mounted handles.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wall mounted back-scrubbing and massaging apparatus having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a back-scrubbing and massaging apparatus which supports a scrubbing means in spaced relationship with respect to the wall surface so as to be in a position for convenient scrubbing of a person""s skin.
Another objective is to provide a back-scrubbing and massaging apparatus having a scrubbing means which can quickly and easily be changed, either to provide a scrubbing means with a different texture or to launder the scrubbing means.
A further objective is to provide a back-scrubbing and massaging apparatus which holds a reservoir of soap, the reservoir being easily refillable to maintain a steady supply of soap to the scrubbing means.
A still further objective is to provide such a back scrubbing apparatus having the ability for easily raising and lowering the device on the wall to which it is attached.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.